Sick of it
by Nae'ka
Summary: A series of TINY drabbles, based on the Goth Kids. No OC's. In Character. CuRed, GIke, Style, Kennrietta. Has boys loving boys, and goths loving normal people. Yes. Some of them are humor, fyi. Rating subject to change.
1. First of the drabbles

**_Sick of it_**

**Authors note**: I'm sick of all the EXTREMELY ooc-ness that's been going around the South Park Goths fandom. Sick. of. it. So, I'll be posting teeny-weeny drabbles, hoping to get your creative juices going.... with the freaking boundaries that the characters COME WITH!! DX

Oh, and Damien may or may not be added in here, counting on how I feel. :\

Pairings: CuRed (CurlyGothxRedGoth), what some people like to refer to as GIke (KinderGothxIke), Hints at Style (I hope to hell you know what that means), and one you've never heard of, Kennrietta! (KennyxHenrietta) :D That one will make sense eventually, I hope.

* * *

Henrietta just managed to finish the final word of her poem when odd noises began seeping in from her closet. She glanced down at the Kindergoth, who had fallen asleep some time ago. "Shh!! You'll wake him up!"

* * *

The Red Goth always hated it when Stan Marsh walked by. He would be the first to notice, then Kinder, then Henrietta... then Curly.

The Red Goth _hated_ it when the Curly Goth noticed Stan. He hated it when any of them noticed Stan, really, but he hated it the most when the tallest of their group noticed. Because that was when Stan _really_ got noticed.

* * *

"The Bible says that homosexuals will never enter the Kingdom of God..." The boy had hair that was as curly as his, and his thumb in his mouth made him seem as if he was mumbling.

Curly tsked and wrapped an arm around Red's waist. "His loss."

* * *

Red couldn't help but smirk. Really, they kind of _did_ raise Kinder, but he didn't have to follow in their footsteps!

"So... caffeine stunts growth..." The short boy, the Kindergoth, nodded.

"And... cigarettes suppress appetite..." Again, the slight boy nodded.

"And this is why he won't date you?" But this received no reply, other than his tiny legs being pulled towards his tiny chest.

Red looked up at Curly, who didn't seem to find it as amusing. "Stay away from the Broflowski's. They're trouble."

Kinder looked up, his eyes seemingly distant. "That's what Kyle said about us."

* * *

"You know death unlike any one else. You've been to Heaven and you've been to Hell. You've experienced unimaginable pain. And yet, you stand strong. You live your life, as if you were one of them. Someone like your friends. But your not. Death seeks you, desires you. And yet here you stand, as if nothing had ever happened to you... You're not one of them. You're not some conformist waiting for your eventual Death, acting like it'll been twenty years from now.... You... you're the most interesting soul I have ever met."

"And you've got boobs."

Henrietta sighed heavily. "Yes. I do."

"We're a match made on Earth."

"Yes." She ran clawed fingers gently down his un-hooded neck. "We are."

* * *

-End Set 1-

See? Was that so hard? :\ Oh! And I know some of you like to give them names, but I'm just waiting to see if their characters are developed more. It's nothing against you, I just don't like it.... And what's wrong with calling them Red, Curly and Kinder? I mean, do what you will, I just like them this way. :)

Oh, and what do you think of the Kennrietta? XD Does it seem plausible now? No? :c Well, it did to me!

I really do love you all,

Nae'Ka


	2. IT GETS MORE SEXUAL

**_Sick of it_**

**Authors note**: Just a few more plot ideas that I'm too lazy to fully write out. :D

Pairings: CuRed (CurlyGothxRedGoth), what some people like to refer to as GIke (KinderGothxIke), Hints at Style (I hope to hell you know what that means), and Kennrietta! (KennyxHenrietta)

* * *

All Red could do was tremble. It wasn't because of the cool night air, either. He felt Curly move to go deeper.

"N-no! I'm not ready.. I- ahh..." He felt his lover start to pull out and growled. "J-just wait a minute!"

"Does it hurt?" Curly sounded worried.

"What _doesn't_?"

* * *

"I'm going to be more of a man for you." Ike raised an eyebrow at this claim.

"Why would you want to do that?"

That took Georgie by surprise, wasn't it supposed to be a good thing? "I... I, uh... Don't you want me to?"

The Canadian chuckled to himself, "I fell in love with _you_, the gothic little pussy you are, not some manly.... whatever you're thinking of becoming..."

Georgie scoffed, and Ike pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"I used to..." Kenny paused, waiting for his girlfriend to look up, "Sometimes, I used to wish that I wouldn't come back. My soul, I mean. I used to want my soul to just stay gone, and let my body do whatever it wanted. I wouldn't have to feel the pain of this world, that way. I could just.... heh... Do you know what I'm saying?"

Henrietta gave a brief nodd, taking a sip of her coffee. "But what if part of your soul is already missing? What if that's why the rest keeps coming back?" She looked away from him again, and back into her poem book.

The teen gave it a quick thought, but immediately shook his head. "You've been reading too much Harry Potter, dear."

The last thing he remembered was an ashtray flying through the air.

* * *

Kyle let out an irritated sigh, his gaze never lifting off the two gothic boys on the other side of the diner. "I bet they never do nasty things during sex... like 'doggy-style'..."

Stan gave out a quiet laugh, "What's wrong with doggy-style? You sure seemed to enjoy it..."

Kyle grunted and shifted in his seat, hearing the plastic of the booth squeek awkwardly.

The raven haired boy wrapped an arm around his lovers waist. "And how, exactly, do you think they 'do it'? We'll try it, if that's what you want so bad."

"Impossible." he gave a pouty face, "They have hott, passionate and deep goth sex. And I refuse to ever be one of them."

Stan laughed out loud, and every one turned their heads... even the two talked about goths from across the way.

* * *

-End Set 2-

I saw the new HP movie. XD I saw the first one once, and never read the books. But this movie was pretty KICK ASS. -grins stupidly-

Sorry the chapter was so short. Thanks for all the reviews, please make me inspired by them again. 8D

I really do love you all,

Nae'Ka


	3. D'awwwwwww

Authors note: First one is kinda emo, but whatever, I put two of each pairing in this chapter. WOOO.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were supposed to be there! He's dying because he wanted to see you!!" It was uncharacteristic for Henrietta to scream, but she felt she had every right.

Curly didn't hear her though. The world stopped around him. All he could see was his only female friend and the only noise going through his mind was his heartbeat. He felt numb.

This was just a way for Red to get back at him, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I dunno, my brother seemed to trust him." All Ike got in return was a skeptical look, paired with a deepening blush. "Chef said 17 was the right time to start..... I mean, if you really don't want to....."

"I-it's not _that. I.... want to..." The Goth boy started to wring his fingers, focusing entirely on the action rather than his curious boyfriend in front of him._

_"But?"_

_"Yeah...."_

_"........."_

_"........."_

_".... Oh Jesus fucking CHRIST, Georgie!! Anal isn't the only type of gay sex!!"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Henrietta glared at the mirror before her. Kenny really had a death-wish didn't he? _

_Not that it would matter if she'd kill him...._

"_So?" She heard him ask from outside the dressing room. _

_The Goth girl growled lowly, unlatching the door, and spinning in her brand new.... pure white..... excessively lacey..... wedding dress._

_The boy had a look of pure, evil joy on his face. "Oh, that'll be PERFECT for Cartman. Asshole's going to get it!"_

_Henrietta raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Can I take it off now?"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Curly knew he had to be sly, or this wouldn't work. Red wasn't the romantic type. It was as simple as that._

_But if he could just get this one thing done, just this once, maybe he could get a little of what their group was so quick to shoot down._

_Love._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_See? Now I'm just forcing a smile!""Even your forced smile looks cute, though.""Yeah? You only think that because you're Canadian!""…. What does being Canadian have to do with…"_

"_Exactly.""Just shut up and let me take the picture!"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It was always right after Kenny came back. Right before the shell shock of coming from Heaven or Hell wore off. It was that time frame, any where between ten minutes to a week or two, that Henrietta remembered why she stuck with him._

_He might not have turned Goth, necessarily, but he had more depth to what he was saying. His regular shallowness was over-come by the recollection of the events in after life. He would get philosophical, if only for a time being._

_He would never tell her what happened there, though, saying that there was no need for her to worry about it just yet. No, he'd do whatever he had to, to make sure she was comfortable in her future eternity. "I have connections." He'd reassure her, "In both high and low places."_

_One day, she couldn't hold back from asking, "Are you saying that you'll come with me, then?"_

_He looked some what hurt. "Of… of course."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_YAYYYYY!! 8D Another chapter, to show my love!_

_My reviewers are allowed to give me, like, five (separate) words each for the next chapter, and I'll write a small drabble based on them. (What are they called again? Damn…. I can't remember the word.) You can tell me what pairings are your favorite, but you're going to end up with a mixture anyways. _

_I read a lot of fanfics today, including the most recent chapter of 'Kyle in Chains'. Yeah. I needed something to release my disturbed thoughts regarding Bradley. I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!! And that chapter just freaked me the fuck out._

_So yeah._

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! I LOVE Kenrietta SOOOO much right now! I am the vice-president for the Kenrietta club on deviantart, and you should join! We're sooooo small right now. _

_Oh, I'm sorry if I haven't replied to all your reviews. I PROMISE that I will for this next chapter. I always formulate the answer in my head, then I forget to actually send it, so I don't know who I've actually replied to any mores…._


End file.
